warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:James MacPherson
First Mention? I don't have access to the Pilot any more but didn't Artie show Myka and Pete a picture and mention that James was missing in action? My personal opinion is that this wouldn't change the "First Appearance" in the infobox, but it should be worked into the article text at some point (which I'd do but I still haven't watched the latest two episodes as yet).--Kodia 11:25, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't have the pilot with me either, I'll check on Monday night and if so, I'll update with a (mentioned) tag or something like that. Many comic book, film, and TV characters are mentioned before their first appearances (the Monitor, Emperor Palpatine, Sylar, etc). MaGnUs 16:35, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::I am pretty sure he was talking about someone else though... let's wait until Monday then. felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:36, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::Pilot will also air on USA Networks on Sunday. 11 PM Eastern. -- Axi 22:36, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::::One minute until 11pm Eastern. felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:59, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::::o.O I am watching it now... it appears to have commentary?! felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:01, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::It seems the commentary was only for the first minute, also, the guy James might have been in that picture, Artie said was dead, I don't think he is in that picture. felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:33, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Mac versus Mc Artie constantly called him MacPherson, but everyone else called him McPherson, Artie said the name first though and the minute I heard him say it I made the article... what do you guys think? felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:36, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Check the credits of the episode?--Kodia 04:31, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, am used to a wiki for a show that's credits are always the same and don't ever even include the new characters. felinoel ~ (Talk) 06:42, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::The credits said nothing, literally nothing, they only gave the credits for about five characters, oh and, "Mrs. Frederick's Bodyguard" was one of them, so we know for sure it is spelled with a k. felinoel ~ (Talk) 07:16, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll try to watch it with Closed Captions on this week. -- Axi 22:37, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::::You can never trust closed captioning, I always watch television with closed captioning (because I am a fan of anime and am used to reading what is said) and I can safely tell you that following their word is no safe choice, they write what they hear not what is officially scripted, they even spell Mrs. Ferderick's name without a k. felinoel ~ (Talk) 04:32, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'd have to agree with felinoel there. I'm partially deaf. The closed captioning is never accurate.--Kodia 12:00, 23 August 2009 (UTC) WOOT! Roger Rees Guest-Stars On Warehouse 13 Spelling and actor name. Settled? (though back tracing it to IMDB, still no character name listed) -- Axi 21:43, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :I say go with this, but how official is that site, or did they do what I did and go with the way it sounded at first? IMDB seems to only list characters in more than one episode. felinoel ~ (Talk) 22:53, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::Since we know the future episode uses an a this doesn't matter, but in Nevermore, Mrs. Frederick changes the way she pronounces it making the a more noticeable. felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:22, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Insane Insane? How do we know he's insane? MaGnUs 16:17, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :It is a quote, Artie was exaggerating (or maybe not), we generally put a quote about the focus of the article, on top of the article, and then say who said that, obviously this quote is biased. felinoel ~ (Talk) 22:14, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, I missed it being a quote, I thought it had been added to the body of the article. MaGnUs 00:58, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Ah I see, no problem. felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:35, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Heartburn Was that what those "candies" Artie found that led him to believe it was James? felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:36, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Yep, and I have a screenshot: :: : They're not candies. They're antacid. You can just barely make out the end of the words "Calc/Magnes/Aluminium Supplement"--Kodia 17:43, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::For what it's worth, I've been trying to figure out the brand as well but I've not had much luck. My Google-fu is weak so far on this one.--Kodia 20:13, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::I better change where I called them candies then, and these shows generally use fake brands felinoel ~ (Talk) 22:18, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::: :::It is probably a prescription rather than an over the counter. Or it could be a generic antacid instead of brand name, like sometimes you can buy Aspirin or Ibuprofen instead of Tylenol or Advil. Rosenrot87 03:53, June 29, 2011 (UTC)